


Dream

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Dean is in a sleepy and horny haze when he runs into his brother.





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally a dream I had like a month ago

Dean rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as he walked down the hallway. Last night was the night they finally got home from a two week long hunt and Dean was excited for a little break. He slepy twelve hours, but couldn't sleep much longer because of the pain in his stomach. Dean needed to eat.

Beneath his feet was the cool floor of the bunker, his sweatpants that he stole from Sam dragging along behind him. Dean yawned and rubbed the back of his head, closing his eyes once more. He was in the middle of a great dream when his stomach woke him up. Girls were climbing all over him and begging for him. Dean smiled to himself at the thought. 

As Dean rounded the corner, he slammed into a hard body. Dean stumbled back a few feet, blinking his eyes open. Sam stood in front of him, his hair pulled back in a ponytail. The tank top he wore was drenched in sweat. Dean took a step forward, taking a deep breath. Slowly, he reached out and placed his hands on Sam's chest.

"I-"

"Glad to see you finally got up." Sam smiled down at him, taking a deep breath. "I don't get how you can sleep so much after a hunt. I'm still full of adrenaline." 

Dean swallowed, staring at Sam's chest. "I... just... can do it. Ya know?" He licked his lips, dropping his hands lower. "Sorry I ran into you..." 

"It's fine." Sam raised his eyebrows as he looked down at Dean. "Are you okay?" He put his hands over Dean's. "You're acting weird."

"Fine." Dean swallowed, pulling away. His cheeks were pink. "Just... glad to see you-"

"Glad to see me?" Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "You really do need to get some sleep." He went to step around Dean, smirking when Dean stepped in front of him. "Dean, did you drink last night?"

"No!" Dean snapped, looking up at Sam. "No, I just... really... I don't know. Just haven't looked at you in a while."

"Looked at me? Dean, come on." He wrapped his arms around Dean, guiding him down the hallway. "You need to get back go bed."

"No, I need to eat-"

"I can bring you breakfast, okay?" Sam's grip on him tightened. "But you are hardly even awake. I can handle that stuff." He walked Dean towards his room, guiding him towards his bed. "Come on-" He pushed Dean back against the bed. "Get comfortable."

Dean nodded, biting his lip. "Okay..." He rolled onto his back, closing his eyes once Sam left the room. He had a feeling he wouldn't be dreaming about girls this time.


End file.
